The way it should have been
by Brittgirl015
Summary: This is very Edmund centric. In this version of the first movie he is not a traitor. I changed a lot of things but whatever isn't mentioned or is only summarized was not changed. It starts when they meet Mr. Beaver outside of Mr. Tumnus' house. No slash. Slight violence and graphic detail, but nothing to concern yourselves with.


**Sorry about not finishing my other story, I just got bored with it. Anyway enjoy my version of the first movie. Edmund centric. Edmund lover. Super long oneshot.**

Edmund looked around. They were really in Narnia and a talking Beaver was taking them to his den.

Edmund didn't know if he could trust Mr. Beaver. The animal kept giving him sceptical looks and had a strange tone in his voice whenever he spoke to Edmund.

It was because of this, Ed didn't know if he could trust Mr. Beaver. They had finally made it to the Beaver's den. It looked exactly like a beaver's house in England except for some windows and a chimney.

Edmund watched as his siblings went inside, but he hesitated and looked to the mountians where he was suppose to be taking them. He was broken from thought when Mr. Beaver spoke.

"Enjoying the scenery, are we?"

Edmund gave the Beaver a look as if to say, "None of your business." Then strode inside, he kept the shadows, as to not draw attention to himself but listened to the ensueing conversations.

He listened to something about a phropecy and where the siblings had come from, also some talk about Lucy's friend Mr. Tumnus.

Suddenly Mrs. Beaver mentioned something that caught his full attention. She spoke of someone named Aslan, the savior of Narnia. Both Beavers continued on with how the siblings were suppose to lead an army and that Aslan would help them and save Narnia from the White Witch.

'The White Witch', Edmund thought. Then it hit him the woman he met on his first trip was evil, that would definatly explain the dwarf creature's reaction to him and the cruel voice she had used. Breaking from his horrible relization he spoke.

"Who's Aslan?"

The Beavers burst into laughter, and after a few moments came back with serious and confused faces.

"Aslan is a lion, he will lead you to battle and fight for Narnia to be freed..."

Edmund felt like he was going to throw up, at hearing all the things the White Witch had done to the Narnians. He snuck outside to get a breathe of fresh air to calm himself. He would never trust or help the Witch ever again.

He was about to brave the inside again when he heard a russling behind him. Edmund turned around and was surprised to see the glow of eyes coming from the bush. He was about to run back inside when he heard a low growl and then felt the air knocked out of him.

Edmund lay on the ground, a huge wolf on top of him, he tried to call out but the pressure on his chest was suffocating him.

"Son of Adam. Where are your siblings?" As the wolf asked this, Edmund felt a wieght lift just enough of his chest that he could breathe and speak again.

"I...there..not here. I..came..alone", he said between much needed breathes.

The wolf looked furious and howled, sending several several other talking wolves into the clearing, all looking furiously towards Edmund.

"Search the den."

Edmund's breath caught as the wolves rushed into the den, destroying everything inside.

The first wolf came out with a look of disappointment and Edmund breathed in relief.

"We didn't find anyone inside." the wolf growled

The wolf that was still on top of Edmund, pinning his limbs down growled furiously.

"We must take this one back."

Edmund gasped when the wolf put extra pressure down on his chest again.

"Don't worry son of Adam we won't kill you..yet."

Suddenly the wieght was completly lifted from his chest, he took a gasping breath. But the rest didn't last long, as he was grabbed tighly by his shirt and pulled swiftly into motion by the leader wolf.

Edmund was dragged a couple yards, the whole time, struggling and kicking, the wolves were growling and nipping at him. He tried to scream for help but everytime he was able to gasp a breathe he was pulled again by the wolf.

Suddenly the wolf dropped him and growled loudly in his ear.

"It would be wise to stop struggling, son of Adam, or we will have to take action."

Edmund stared in horror at the wolf, as he moved backwards. Then he felt a flash of determination run through him. He stood shakily, trying to act afraid, which wasn't hard.

He spotted a tree just in his view, none of the wolves were in that direction. Edmund swiftly grabbed a handful of snow and threw it in their faces, blinding them temporarily. He made a dash to the tree and launched himself up.

Edmund had almost made it when he felt an extreme pain in his leg. He screamed out and fell hard to the ground. He looked up to the wolf on top of him and then blackness over took him.

The wolves continued to drag Edmund, towards the direction of the White Witch's castle.

**NARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIA**

The Beavers were telling the siblings about Aslan when they heard noise outside.

Mrs. Beaver ran to the window.

"It's the Witch's wolves, they have your brother, we have to leave now!"

The Beavers burst into action and pulled a rock out, revealing a large hole.

"Come on, we have to go."

The girls moved to go into the hole, led by .

"Wait, we can't just leave Edmund with the wolves."Peter whispered, making a move to the door.

But Mr. Beaver stopped him, "If the wolves get you then they will kill Edmund, they will keep him alive if we escape. Now come on!"

The Beaver grabbed Peter and rushed the group into the hole. They covered the escape route and Beaver poured a liquid around the entrance.

Peter looked at Mr. Beaver confused, "What is that?"

"It's something to was away our scent, they won't be able to follow us."

With that they rushed after the girls and came out at another den.

Mrs. Beaver gasped at the sight that met them.

"Oh Beaver, I'm so sorry."

Around the outside of the den there were several statues of Bagers and other Narnians. From the stories the group knew the Witch had done this to Beaver's friends.

There was a russtle in the bushes and a fox stepped out. Beaver barred his teeth.

"What are you doind here, traitor?"

"Woah, I am no traitor, I blame family resemblance for your confusion."

"What do you want?"

"Well I came to give you news from Aslan."

The Beavers gasped, "You've seen Aslan?"

"Yes and he told me to inform you that the army he has prepared for you", he motioned to Peter, "is at the valley and awaiting your arrival."

Beaver seemed to calm and spoke with enthusiasm, "Well lets get moving, we need to see Aslan."

The Beavers rushed the siblings along, the whole way naging them to go faster.

"If he tells us to move faster one more time, I'm going to turn him into a hat." Peter joked.

Lucy and Susan laughed, Beaver turned to look at the group with a knowing expression on his face but then it changed to fear.

"Hurry, the Witch's wolves are coming!"

The group turned and sure enough several wolves raced towards them, Edmund nowhere in site.

"Run now!"

The group raced ahead and just made it into the trees when the Beavers started to climb a tree.

"What are you doing", Peter asked.

Mr. Beaver turned, "Wolves can't climb trees and it will keep us safe for the moment."

The group rushed up the tree after the beavers. They sat inside the crook of the tree, hoping they wouldn't be seen.

The wolves rushed in panting and stopped at the bottom of the tree, the group almost gasped when they saw there was a large amount of blood on one of the wolves. The biggest wolf spoke, "Where did they go? Sniff them out!"

There was a russling noise behind the pack and they turned snarling.

The fox they met earlier walked casually into the clearing.

"Hello, missing something?"

The lead wolf stepped forward, "What do you know of the son and daughters of Adam and Eve?"

"I know enough."

Suddenly the wolf lunged forward and bit into the fox's flank and threw him into a snow bank. The fox let out a started cry and slowly picked himself up.

"Tell us fox, which way did the humans go?"

The fox had a look of pain on his face and seemed to contemplate answering. The wolf stepped forward and gave a vicious growl.

"Okay, okay. They went north west. They haven't made it that far, you should catch up to them if you run."

The wolf seemed to accept the answer and the pack headed in the false direction.

The group made their way down the tree and to the side of their wounded friend.

Mrs. Beaver immediatly got to work on his wounds, which were not as bad as they looked, luckily.

"Thank you for saving our lives." Peter spoke with appreciation in his voice.

The fox nodded, "Son of Adam, I was just doing my duty."

The fox's face turned to dread. Mrs. Beaver had finished bandaging him up and the group sat staring at the fire they had made.

The fox spoke softly, "I have seen the missing son of Adam."

The group was stunned. Peter broke the silence.

"You saw him, what happened to him?"

The fox gave a small, sad smile. "He fought well young one. He almost managed to escape to a nearby tree, as you did."

The smile fell from the fox's face. "One of the wolves grabbed him during his climb and pulled him down. He was wounded badly by that action and lost consciousness."

The girls cried silently and Peter looked furious enough to kill the whole pack of wolves himself.

"I'm sorry. But I could do nothing to help him. I knew I would do no good in helping you if I was dead."

Peter's words surprised everyone, "It is not your fault, you did what you could, and you did save us."

The fox looked grateful. "All we can do now is get to Aslan."

The group nodded there agreement as the fox stood up and took his leave. "I must get back, there are still messages to be carried out."

The group settled down and fell into sleep around the warm fire.

**NARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIA**

Edmund felt cold and tired. He crept slowly back to consciousness and felt that his legs had something heavy on them. He slowly opened his eyes and scanned the white room he was in.

There was a plate with some sort of rock on it next to him and he noted the weight on his legs were metal chains that connected him to the ice wall. He saw a large gash on his leg that was bleeding onto the ice floor. The warmth of his blood melting the ice and creating steam.

He made a cry inside his throat, the pain was terrible. Then he heard a noise alerting him to a faun in the adjoining cell.

"Are you going to eat that?" the faun asked.

Edmund painfull reached to the rock like object and tried to move but found he couldn't.

"Here catch, he said a she threw the rock.

The faun managed to catch it and began devouring it gratefully.

Edmund suddenly realized who this faun was, "Mr...Tumnus?"

The faun looked started by his name. "Are you Lucy's brother?"

"Yes I'm Edmund."

The faun seemed to look the boy over. "Is Lucy alright?"

"I don't know, when I was taken the wolves hadn't found them, they were with the Beavers."

"You should find something to slow the bleeding, here use this."

He held out his scarf and Edmund reached for it. The faun realized he could not make it to the cell wall and threw the scarf.

Edmund caught it and nodded his thanks as he wrapped the scarf painfully around his leg wound. He whimpered at the pain in his leg and tried to avoid passing out.

"I'm sorry"

The faun looked confused, "For what, Edmund?"

"I turned you in."

Mr. Tumnus looked hurt, "But..but why would you...?"

"It was when I first came into Narnia, I didn't know the Witch was evil. She asked me about Lucy and I was stupid. I told her about you and Lucy. I didn't know she was going to arresst you. I'm so sorry."

Mr. Tumnus was shocked at the level of guilt this young human had. He risked a look at the boy and saw he was crying silently, but it wasn't from the pain of his wound.

"I forgive you, Edmund."

Edmund looked up, surprised, "But why would you forgive me?"

"Aslan has chosen you for a reason and you obviously feel great remorse for your actions, that until recently you didn't even know you had caused."

"I don't deserve your thanks, Mr. Tumnus."

"Perhaps not, but I do know you can't change he past and unless you want to boil in your dark feelings forever, I do know forgiveness helps."

Edmund looked up from the floor. "I am gratefull for you forgiveness."

The faun only odded as the door to the room opened, revealing the Witch and her dwarf.

"Edmund are you ready to tell me where your siblings are going?"

Edmund grew furious. "I wouldn't tell you if I knew" he spat.

The witch kept her composure but Edmund could see the furiosness gaze in her eyes, she looked to Mr. Tumnus.

"Do you know why your here", she pointed to Edmund with her staff, "It's because he turned you in."

Edmund glanced at Mr, Tumnus who was looking back at him with understanding in his eyes. The Witch saw the exchange and moved swiftly to stand in front of Edmund.

She lifted him painfully from the floor, his leg throbbing in pain, he let out a whimper.

"Tell me where your siblings are."

All Edmund could do was stare into her eyes defiantly. She noticed his determination and slammed him to the ground, he held back a scream of pain and looked to see her dwarf walk over and shove his head back against the wall.

The dwarf undid the chains and the creature that had been standing to the side stepped forward.

He growled and lifted Edmund to his feet, Edmund gave a yelp of pain as his injured leg gave out. The monster grasped him hard by the arm and pulled him back up, Edmund bit his lip until it bled and kept a slow and painful pace with the monster dragging him back to the parlor.

They made it to the parlor and the witch grabbed Edmund, forcing the creature to release his grip and walk back to the dungeon.

The witch looked into Edmund's still defiant eyes and shoved him into the sleigh. He whimpered with the pressure on his leg.

She screamed an order at the reindeer and they were off. The wind making Edmund shiver.

**NARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIA**

Peter was woken by Mrs. Beaver, and they were back to running again. They ran into a friend on the way who gave them each a gift. Susan a bow and arrows set, Peter a sword and Lucy a dagger and cordial.

They ran to the frozen river and were startled to see it thawing, fairly quickly.

"We should go around, the river dooesn't look safe."

"We have to cross or we will lose valuable time."

Peter was about to argue when they heard a familiar howl from behind.

Peter looked at Mr. Beaver, "I guess we cross."

The group climbed down the ledge and were halfway across the slim line of frozen ice when above them on the still frozen falls were 2 wolves, already racing to the other side.

The group tried to beat them there but were trapped on the frozen water, a wolf lunged forward and grabbed ruffly onto Mr. Beaver, holding him to the side of the group. The main wolf that had stopped directly in front of them growled at Peter, who had his sword out.

"Your not going to kill me boy."

Beaver shouted, "Kill him Peter, run your sword through him."

The wolf laughed, "You don't have the heart, your going to die like your brother."

Lucy gasped and Susan pulled her into a tight hug. Peter let tears well in his eyes. Then there was a scream from Susan.

"Peter!" He looked up and saw the water pushing through the frozen coating.

"Hold on to me."

He raised his sword and dug it into the ice and held on as the water rushed over them.

The wolves were scattered and Beaver was released from their grip he swam along side his wife looking for their friends.

They saw them rise from the water, gasping for breath, each holding on to each other. They swam to the shore and Susan got off first, she turned and gasped.

"Where's Lucy!?"

"Peter how could you?"

"Lucy...Lucy!"

They heard footsteps and then a familiar voice. "Has anyone seen my coat?"

Peter rushed over and threw the coat around her.

Beaver spoke as he looked to the land in front of them, "I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore."

The land was beautiful and they couldn't hold back gasps at the sight. The peace was broken as Lucy gasped.

They turned and saw her crying. Susan stepped up and hugged her.

"Edmund...the wolf said he killed Edmund...The blood we saw.."

She continued to cry and Peter rushed over to comfort her as well.

Beaver spoke with a kind voice, "Your brother is not dead, the prophecy would have broken and what we just went through would not have turned out as well as it did. Aslan is protecting him."

The group seemed to accept the comfort and they continued on their journey to Aslan. They reached the camp in a few minutes and were led to Aslan's tent.

They waited for him, the Narnians behind them bowed as the tent opened, revealing a large and majestic lion. He approached the group and they fell to the ground in a bow.

He spoke and it sent chills through the siblings.

"Rise son of Adam, daughters of Eve, we are gratiful for your presence in Narnia. But where is the fourth."

Peter was the first to find his voice, "He was taken, your majesty, by the White Witch."

There was a gap from the Narnians and some murmuring.

"I have come to fight in your war so I can get him back."

Aslan nodded, "Let us prepare for battle then."

The Narnians disperced and Aslan led the group to his tent.

"We must give you lessons in the art of battle. Peter you and I will talk of Battle strategies. Susan and Lucy you may practice with your weapons, and explore the camp.

The girls left and walked to the river.

Lucy spoke, "I don't see why we can't fight in the battle."

Susan smiled, "You are too young for battle and besides Peter is to over protective to let us be in the battle."

Lcuy smiled back, "I guess he just wants to keep us safe." They reached the river and cooled off in the water. Susan got up from her spot and walked to get a towel.

She took the towel off the tree and screamed when she saw a large wolf right behind it.

"Please don't run, we're very tired and we prefer to kill you quickly."

The wolf lunged and Susan threw the towel, temperarily stalling the wolf. She and Lucy climbed the tree, two wolves jumping up at them teeth chomping together with each attempted bite.

Susan blew on the horn that had been given to her, hoping it would work.

Peter and several Narnians, including Aslan rushed to the tree. The wolves turned on them as Peter held out his sword shakily.

"We've been through this, boy. You won't kill me."

The wolf lunged and toppled onto Peter. Susan and Lucy screamed and rushed down from the tree. They flipped the limp body of the wolf off of Peter and sighed with relief when they found Peter unharmed. He stood and stared at the first creature he had killed in Narnia.

The second wolf lunged but was quickly brought down by Aslan. The wolf squeled and ran off into the woods.

Aslan looked to the other Narnians, "Follow him, he will lead you to Edmund."

The Narnians rushed after the wolf and Aslan turned to Peter. "Clean your sword we have a battle to plan."

**NARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIA**

Edmund was dragged from the sleigh by a new, unfamiliar creature. He grunted in pain as the monster roughed him around before slamming him into a tree. The familiar dwarf tied his wrists and then his legs tightly.

Edmund held in a scream of pain and felt himself being tied to the tree he sat against. For good measure he was gagged, they did not want his screams to alert anyone or more likely bother the Witch.

Edmund was left alone, he gathered that he was in the Witch's battle camp. He sat, leaning to the tree for hours and felt his body begin to weaken as the blood lose finally caught up to him.

He managed to tilt his head enough to see that the scarf that Mr. Tumnus had given him was almost useless. He had bled right through the thin garment and the blood continued to trickle down his leg, staining his sock a dark red and black.

Edmund was glad he had held in the bile or he would have choked on it. The dwarf came back arond that time and tried to taunt him, calling him a traitor and telling him how much he was going to enjoy killing him.

Suddenly there was shouting and sounds of fighting, Edmund looked puzzedly at a cinator coming towards him, more Narnians following.

They swiftly untied him and Edmund couldn't hold back a smile when he watched the dwarf get tied to the spot he had been in moments before.

The cinator spoke, "Are you alright Edmund?"

He looked confusedly at the cinator and nodded, wondering how he knew his name.

Slowly Edmund tried to stand but fell back on the ground, he thankfully managed to stiffle his cry of pain.

The cinator must have noticed his pain and held out his hand. "Come, we will take you to your sisters and brother."

Edmund grabbed the man's hand and accepted the offer, begrudgingly, to be carried on his back.

By the time they reached Aslan's camp he felt utterly exhausted. He dismounted off of the man he now knew as Orielus and walked carefully to a large, mezmerizing lion.

"Edmund, are you alright?"

"Yes..I'm alright. Are Peter, Susan and Lucy alright?"

The lion smiled, "Yes they are in the camp, below."

Edmund sighed in relief.

He suddenly heard a sound that felt like music to his ears.

"Edmund!"

He turned to see Lucy and gave a breif smile before turning back to Aslan.

"Go, see your family, they have missed you dearly."

He smiled, "Thank you Aslan".

The lion proceded to walk away and Edmund turned to smile weakly at his family.

They rushed to him, and he was embraced into a hug. He grunted in pain and stumbled back. The motion sending a jolt of pain through his leg.

They pulled back and Peter caught him, holding him up.

"I'm so sorry..!"

Lucy was interupted by Edmund, "Lucy! It's okay, I just need some rest." He looked to his leg."A proper bandage might help too."

Lucy gasped as she noticed the cut and scarf on her brother's leg.

"What.. where did you get that?"

Peter interupted, "Lets get Ed patched up and then we can ask questions."

Lucy nodded and they helped their brother to the tent.

Edmund was patched up and sat up in his hammock.

As soon as the Narnian had patched up Ed and left, Lucy bombarded him with questions.

"Did you see Mr. Tumnus?"

He sighed, "Yes Lucy."

"How was he?"

"Mr. Tumnus and I were in the dungeon and when they took me he was till down there. He seemed fine."

Lucy smiled and sighed in relief as she sat down.

"I'm glad he was alright when you saw him...do you think something bad has happened to him since you left?"

"No, Lucy. They wouldn't have time for him. He is probably as fine as when I left him."

Lucy smiled and hope filled her features as she lunged into Edmund with a back breaking hug.

"Thank You Edmund."

All he could do was smile as he hugged Lucy.

Peter spoke, "Why don't we let Edmund rest."

Lucy and Susan nodded and Edmund fell into a deep sleep.

Susan and Lucy headed to get some practice. Susan with her bow and arrows and Lucy with her dagger. As the hours passed they both realized they were getting quite good at target practice.

Suddenly they heard the metal clang of swords, the sound of horse hooves and the laughter of their brothers.

They looked up to see both Edmund and Peter playfully, riding their horses and sparring.

Peter laughed, "You have to do better than that, Ed."

Edmund laughed in response and continued sparring. They fought for a while until the siblings were called to the camp.

They raced forward Lucy and Ed on one horse and Peter and Susan riding the other.

They arrived at Aslan's tent and dismounted quickly before bowing down in front of him.

"Rise noble young ones."

They stood and waited for Aslan to speak, when he did he addressed the entire Narnian army.

"I cannot lead this army into battle." He looked to Peter. "You will lead this army, I have important business to attend to."

The Narnians were in an uproar.

Aslan silenced them with a roar.

"I am needed elsewhere, you will succeed in your quest as I will be watching over you."

He strode over to Peter, "You have my faith and will do well in this battle."

"Lucy and Susan, it would do me a great honor if you would accompany me on the journey."

Both nodded and smiled, gratefull that Aslan would want them to join him.

They turned and walked into the woods, a trail of leaves and blossoms following the three until they could no longer see the supposed savior, Lucy or Susan.

Orieus suddenly spoke addressing the Narnian soldiers.

"You need not fear Narnians, we will prevail over the White Witch's power and defeat her, we will once again have peace!"

The Narnians cheered, their hopes back to the rise and prepared final provisions for the battle.

Edmund looked to Peter, "Do you think you will be able to lead the army?"

Peter smiled and looked to Orieus, "As long as I have the Narnians on my side, I do not see how we could lose."

Edmund smiled, "Then I will have faith in you Peter."

Suddenly a horn was blown in the distance and Orieus turned quickly. "That is a signal. The White Witch has stated heading to battle."

They raced into positions on the mountain and in front as the White Witch's army marched closer.

Edmund stood on the top of the mountains and Peter sat upon his battle horse. Peter looked back at Edmund, determination in both their eyes. Edmund gave an almost imvisible nod and Peter turned and led the army into battle.

Edmund stared and held his sword in the air signaling for te archers to fire. The battle was in full rage and Edmund stood rooted to the ground, the battle had not reached the rocks, where he was told to stay. He watched his brother as well as he could, following his every move.

He watched as his brother motioned for the retreat of the Narnians back to the mountain. He made a similar movement to the archers and they fired when the enemy was close enough, taking rows of the enemy down.

Edmund smiled and backed down to meet his brother. Beaver sttod by his side and Edmund waited for orders from Peter. He fought off several enemies, with a challenge, he was definatly not as good as Peter with a sword.

Edmund noticed Peter, he swung his body just as Peter yelled to him.

"Edmund, there's to many. Get the girls and get out of here!"

He hesitated but felt a tug on his armour. He looked down to see Beaver.

Edmund started to climb the rocks and head back to camp but something caught his eye.

He turned and noticed the Witch was walking towards Peter, sword and staff in hand. He couldn't let the Witch kill his brother. Edmund rushed back down the mountainside he had to do something.

He heard Beaver call to him. "Peter said to leave."

"Peter's not King yet."

**NARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIA**

Susan and Lucy followed Aslan, he had not said anything since they left.

Lucy spoke, "Aslan, where are we going? We should be at the battle helping."

Aslan smiled, "We are helping, young one, we are gathering more warriors. Your brothers will need them,"

Before Lucy could say anything she was stunned to see a large castle, made of ice.

Aslan kept walking, "This is the Witch's castle, it will be unguarded and holds many a noble warrior."

They walked inside the large parlour and were shocked to see the statues or hundreds of Narnians.

Lucy spoke, "If these are the warriors, how do we get them back to normal?"

Aslan slowly took in a breath and released in on one of the warriors. Immediatly the soldier gasped and turned back to his normal skin color, freed from his frozen state.

They continued healing the soldiers and civilians until they were all freed and ready to fight.

Realization slowly came back to Lucy, "Wait! Mr. Tumnus is still in the dungeon. She rushed down the ice stairs and was at first horrified by the blood on the floor where her brother had been held, but she shook herself.

Lucy rushed into the adjoining cell and saw Mr. Tumnus asleep on the floor.

She smiled, he was alright, she grabbed the key and undid his chains.

"Mr. Tumnus, are you awake?"

The faun's eyes opened and they lit with happiness and surprise.

"Lucy! Your alright." He hugged her. "I was so worried." He pulled back."Is your brother alright?"

Lucy's smile widened. "Yes he's fine. Edmund and Peter are in battle we have to help them."

The faun regained his smile, "Well then lets go, we have no time to waste."

They made it back to the parlour and Aslan led the group back towards the raging battle.

**NARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIA**

Edmund jumped down off the last boulder right behind the Witch, swinging his sword. He had missed but he did not expect it to be that easy anyway.

She made a movement with her staff, Edmund pulled back, narrowly missing the end that could have turned him to stone.

Before he could even think he swung his sword down on the Witch's staff, which was still extended from her attempted attack.

The staff broke into a million pieces sending a bright, blue light bursting out. He smiled inwardly at his unexpected success. But his happiness was only temperary. The Witch swung her sword but Edmund skillfully blocked it with his own.

Before Edmund could react she thrust her staff's broken end into his stomach. He gasped and could faintly hear his name. He stared into the Witch's eyes and felt as though he had touched a nerve, she hadn't expected to stab him that way, she had wanted to turn him to stone.

Edmund fell to the ground, releasing his sword. The witch picked it up and headed into the direction of Peter. Edmund smiled as he gasped for breath, he had broken her staff and she had to resort to taking his sword at an attempt to insult him. It hadn't worked, Edmund had taken something of hers and she was starting to break. He could tell.

Whether it was because he was dieing or just because he now had the time to think. Edmund knew he had gotten to her. Edmund was on the edge of consciousness when he heard a great sound, a roar that could only belong to Aslan, he had come to save them.

Edmund heard more Narnians enthrall in battle and then he heard something that almost broke his heart, it was Susan. Then he heard shuffling and saw the evil face of the Witch's dwarf holding an axe over him. He couldn't react and waited for the final blow but there never was one. An arrow sliced through the air landing straight into the heart of the creature.

He felt someone over him and was relieved to see Susan taking off his helmet, the cool air and her fingers in his hair calmed him. He saw Peter on his other side and Lucy next to Susan. He was glad to have his family with him and know that they were okay.

He started to loss consciousness when he felt someone open his mouth and put a drop of warm liquid in his mouth. He swallowed and then closed his eyes. He was to tired to stay awake.

Edmund suddenly appeared on a small sand island. He looked around and saw a wall of waves in front of him. He was startled when he heard a noise next to him.

"You should not be here, Edmund."

He turned and smiled when he saw Aslan.

"Where am I?"

"Your in my country, as I said, you should not be here, go back to your family. We have defeated the White Witch and it is time for you to go back."

Edmund looked straight ahead to the rolling waves.

"What is behind that wall?"

"That is my country, you need to go back Edmund, you need to be King. Your family needs you."

"I don't think I am ready, what if the Narnians don't want me as their king?"

"Edmund, you doubt youself, why?"

"I just don't think I am old enough, Peter should be the only King."

"Edmund you should not doubt yourself for age, you just sacrificed yourself for your brother. If that is not noble then there is nothing in the world of Narnia that can make anyone noble."

"I suppose you are right." Edmund smiled and looked to Aslan. "I might as well go back, if not for myself for Peter, Susan and Lucy."

Aslan smiled, "I am glad you see it my way."

"Aslan, How do I get back?"

"Only you know Edmund." With that Aslan was gone.

Edmund closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, but something clogged his lungs for a moment and he coughed weakly, opening his eyes to see the teary smiles of his family.

Before Edmund could react he felt himself being picked up and realized his brother had brought him into a hug. He was stunned, Peter rarely ever hugged anyone.

Peter pushed him back and Edmund saw the tears in his eyes, "When are you going to learn to do as your told."

Peter threw Edmund back into a hug and Edmund felt happiness envelope him as his sisters joined in on the hug.

They all pulled back and Lucy stared at her cordial, she bolted from the group and ran to the nearest injured soldier. Edmund continued to smile, they had won and Lucy would take care of the wounded. The White Witch was dead, as was most of her army.

Everything was going to be okay.

**Hope you liked it, chapters bore me. Hate em. They suck, my internet always stops working when I wanna change the page. Any way please review, critism is welcome.**


End file.
